


You own me an explanation (and a cake)

by Antares10



Category: Bowser's Fury - Fandom, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Bowser is mindcontrolled, Bowser's Fury, But Junior got Peach to help, Hurt/Comfort, Luigi has lots of love, Mario Peach and Bowser are married, Mario has a danger sense, Mario is freaked out, Multi, Other, Panic Attack, Peach being scary, Vacation, a lot of mind-controll in the past of the Mario-cast, continuation of an other fic, or just PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares10/pseuds/Antares10
Summary: So Bowser is mind-controlled again and Peach instructed Luigi to make sure Mario is distracted long enough for her to fix that.Seriously, what IS it with their lifes and mind-controll apparently being a regular thing to happen?Anyway, Luigi is on the job.A continuation of "Bowser's Fury but Junior asks Peach for help instead of Mario " by rarmaster
Relationships: Luigi & Mario (Nintendo), Mario/Peach/Bowser, implied Luigi/a whole bunch of people
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	You own me an explanation (and a cake)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rarmaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarmaster/gifts).



> I read the fic and I am so in love with the whole universe. So I had to write this. XD (Go read the other fics, they are hilarious. (mostly))

Luigi was smiling when he looked up up from his phone and Mario felt... strange.

It wasn't that fact that Luigi was smiling, no. His brother was a fundamental positive person and it was GOOD to see him smiling! But Mario had woken that morning with a strange feeling of wrongness. Words felt heavier than usual, like they suddenly grew sharp edges and uncomfortably large curves that didn't quite fit through his throat right. It wasn't as bad as it usually is during one of his adventures, but it was there.

That and the sinking, heavy feeling in his stomach, the twitch of his feet to run and jump and DO something.

But everything was FINE. He had texted Peach earlier and she had sent him a selfy of her drinking tea while reviewing some important looking papers and Bowser had called him just last night and they had a pretty pleasant talk.

The news were silent, no Toad came running through the door crying about an emergency. So Mario had asked Luigi to meet up for lunch and Luigi was HERE and he was fine too.

„Mario?“

Mario was looking up and to Luigi. His brother was looking at him almost worried. Did he feel that strange feeling too?

„Who was that?“ Mario asked instead, words still feeling to big but still obeying his command.

„Oh, just Peach. Uh... she said we probably won't have time for our tea time tomorrow.“ Luigi said and Mario felt his worry grow again. He knew just how important tea time was for the two of them.

„Is everything okay?“

„Yeah, just lots of work. You know how that is.“

Mario nodded slowly. He knew. Bowser and Peach did both complain a lot about the paperwork.

„But you know... uh... I was thinking...“ Luigi put the phone away. „You know, we haven't really done much together these last uh... days... weeks... or you know...“

Mario whinced. Yeah. There... there had been a lot of things going on but... yeah. He and Luigi hadn't really had much time together. Mario had Bowser and Peach and a lot of other stuff going on while Luigi...

„Daisy's birthday?“, he asked.

„It's in about a month, I have her gift already.“ said Luigi. „You are invited too of course. But yeah, uh... I know I wasn't around much lately.“

Mario grinned a bit.

  
„Lover in every port, huh?“ Maris said, his grin widing a bit. „Very busy, bro?“

That got a nice reaction of Luigi getting REALLY red. He still got it.

„Mario! No!“ he cried, looking this close to just pull his cap over his eyes like he used to do so many time when he got flustered. „Urgh, we agreed to never talk about this!“

„I gonna know who to give the shovel talk to.“

„No shovel talks for now, bro.“ Luigi huffed and crossed his arms. Mario just chuckled. “But I mean it bro. What about just... doing something together? Like in the old times? Little bro-vacation?”

And Mario looked at the hopeful face of his brother and he KNEW he couldn't say no. It really had been a while and he and Luigi didn't really have a vacation together in a while. The ghost-hotel doesn't could. Against to what one might thing, being stuck in a painting for a night and after THAT re-building an entire hotel wasn't really in his top 10 of most relaxing things to do.

(Also there had been nightmares on Luigi's side. And on Peach's. And Mario had his own too to be honest. Also Luigi was busy dealing with Gooigi, giving the professor a tongue-lashing of some epic proportions (for what Mario didn't quite understand but it did sound like something that wasn't just a single thing) So both of them didn't had much time to be there for each other.)

There was something going on. Mario just KNEW it but Luigi didn't seem very nervous. He was hiding SOMETHING but that something didn't seem to distress him. So Mario supposed it could wait a few days. A little vacation with his brother DID sound nice.

“Alright.” he agreed and smiled when Luigi cheered.

The feeling that something was up never left however. Mario had left the organisation thing to Luigi so he had enough time to sit and look around while Luigi dealt with booking them a flight to the bean bean kingdom. Both of them had been nostalgic and had agreed to visiting the spot one of their most memorable adventures took place. So Luigi had called Peacely (Mario was still grinning when he rememebred his brother turning kinda red while talking), had organized them a room in the castle and now they were sitting at the royal airport.

Mario was a bit sad that Peach couldn't come to see them off but when he shot her a small text earlier she just replied that she was super sorry but also very busy but wished him a restful few days. It wasn't strange but felt wrong.

Bowser hadn't answered yet but the message was still on not read. So perhaps Bowser was busy too? Unease gripped Mario when he checked his phone for the tenth time with Bowser still not having read his message. He finally selected one of the other contacts in his list. Maybe Junior knows what is up.

**Paint-ster**

**Junior? I don't want to bother you. But did your father forgot to charge his phone again? He isn't answering my messages.**

It took a few minutes until Junior answered and Mario felt a bit re-assured when he heard the little blip from his phone.

**Hey Mario! Uhhh... I ask him. But could be. You know how he is. Lots of stuff to do. Lots of stuff going on. I tell him you said hi.**

**Thank you Junior. Can you tell him I am on a small vacation with Luigi but he can call anytime?**

**Will do. Tell uncle Luigi I said hi!**

“Junior said hi”, said Mario when Luigi returned, earning a small smile from his brother.

“Oh? How nice.”

“He called you uncle again.”

“Of course he did...” signed Luigi, making Mario giggle again.

The call for their flight and Luigi telling animated about the plans the professor made with the ghosts of Evershade and the new movie Morty had made and which was apparently very much successful, did in fact distract Mario from Bowser not answering his texts.

In fact, he was not really thinking about it at all, to enraptured about Luigi telling his stories and tales and about everything he had missed these last weeks since he last saw his brother for longer than a few moments.

The uneasiness melted away, even if it never really fully left. But the words came easier and easier. So Mario was able to tell his brother about everything and anything. The new plans for new sports, the talks between him and Sonic to team up for some nice sport events again, the plans for the next big kart event... things were just... piling up.

Mario felt himself smiling as they continues to talk, feeling a tension fall from him he hadn't even known that it was there.

The flight was over very fast like that. They touched down on Beanbean Airport in the middle of the day. The sun was shining, a soft breeze ruffled Mario's hair and in the past he could see something (somebody?) fly at them with a very very high velocity.

“LUIGI!”

The scream of joy was all his brother got as a warning before the crown prince of the Beanbean kingdom crashed into him, throwing both of them to the ground in a heap of laughter and groaning. Mario just giggled. And Luigi was calling him ridiculous for the stuff he did with and for his spouses.

And just like that the feeling was back. Something was wrong. His throat felt like it was made out of sandpaper and any word that was forming in his voice box itched and scratched and got stuck before coming out.

Something was wrong. Any moment somebody would scream. Any moment something will attack. Any moment...

Luigi and Peacely got up, still giggling and collecting themselves. The sun kept on shining. Around them people minded their own business. No shadows, no dark laughter, no shade that would steal his loved ones away, no nothing.

It was just a lovely day like always. It didn't made any sense.

So Mario took out his phone. Peach hand sent him a text earlier, a simple heart when he had told her he would spend a few days with Luigi. And after the heart, the reassurance that she would call in the evening.

Bowser's message was still on delivered, not read. Junior was marked as not online.

Something. Was. Wrong.

“Mario?”

Mario flinched heavily and there was Luigi's worried face in front of him. His throat felt like it was on fire. The words didn't come. So he could only shake his head and Luigi seemed to understand. He took his hand. It did felt... grounding. Mario squeezed back a bit.

Luigi was here. Everything was fine.

He was led away, the trek through the airport feeling like a dream, as well as the short way over to the palace. Luigi explained that Peacely let them stay in a guest room for now. Mario didn't remember if it was the plan all along or if it was a last-minute-deal due to him freaking out.

Fact was that Mario felt himself calming down at some point later. He was sitting on a very very soft bed and his brother was sitting beside him, half-hugging him. He was silent now but he was THERE. Mario turned his head and could see Luigi on his phone again, texting away. He couldn't see with whom and what was said but Luigi looked not happy, a frown prominent on his face.

The frown disappeared the second he noticed Mario looking at him and he put away his phone.

“Bro!” he explained happily, smiling widely. “There you are. Better?”

Mario nodded and tried to coax some words to work again.

“Sorry.” he said.

“Nah. Don't be.” answered Luigi. “Something freaked you out badly, it's not your fault... are you better now?”

Mario nodded. “... something... was... wrong.”

“Yeah I noticed.”, mumbled Luigi. “But uh... what set you off?”

Mario showed him his phone. Bowser was marked as not online. Message delivered. Not Read. Luigi winced.

  
“Aw man.” he mumbled. “Was that why you texted Junior earlier?”

Mario nodded.

“Should I call the princess? Maybe Peach heard from Bowser?”

Mario nodded, leaning again into Luigi as he scrolled through his phone and started to call Peach.

The phone run about three times until she picked up. Her voice was to soft to understand but still, something settled and melted inside Mario when he heard her picking up.

“Princess?”, Luigi said. “Yeah it's uh... Mario. He kinda freaked out earlier... and uh... I just wanted to ask if everything is alright. And uh... if you know if Bowser is...?”

Peach was saying something. She always had a lovely voice. Even the phone and Luigi's head working as a muffler didn't change that. Mario smiled at the memory of an adventure. Her voice was so lovely, even the Beanbean Star would listen to her.

What an adventure it was. Their first stay in Bean Bean Kingdom... It's been so so long ago. Also the memory of Luigi fooling Crackletta (inside Bowser) with impersonating the Princess will never be not one of the most funny and best he had of that adventure. (Also his brother had REALLY surprised him with his near-perfect impersonation of the Princess). Ahh, old times.

Still... he wondered how much aware Bowser had been, back then. Had he seen through the disguise and just hid his realization away? They hadn't really talked about that...

Mario frowned. They hadn't really talked much about... anything. A little bit after the Origami mess... but otherwise...

“Oh, well that's good to know. Should I tell Mario...?”

Luigi's words dragged Mario out of his thoughts and he was thankful for that. Past traumas really really weren't the thing he wanted to think about in the moment. Peach's voice sounded soothing again.

“Oki-doki. You wanna tell him something yourself?”

And suddenly the phone was on his ear.

“Hello, Mario.” Peach's voice said and Mario managed a greeting that didn't feel like reverses-swallowing a knife. “I am sorry I can't be there in the moment for you.”

“It's fine.” mumbled Mario. “... Bowser?”

“Oh, yeah. Don't worry, alright? His phone dropped into the Lava. The phone itself SEEMS to be fine but there is cold lava around it now and they are still trying to figure out how to remove that without destroying the phone.”

Mario just had to chuckle at that. He loved that dumb idiot. Phone fell into lava... heh, what a mess. And here he was freaking out about it.

“I know right? Super dumb.” chuckled Peach. “Junior is with his father now and tries to help him with that. He will call you as soon as he can operate his phone again.”

There was something in the background, breaking up the smooth sooting tone of Peach's voice and there might have been a scream. Before Mario could ask what was going on, Peach talked again, a bit hurried.

  
“I am so sorry, my dear, but I have to go. … Paperwork and Toads, you know how it is?”

Mario didn't know how it is and Peach knew that. He frowned.

“Talk to you later.”

“Bye.” he said and the disconnect noise answered him this time. He sighed and gave Luigi the phone back.

“Pretty funny, huh?” his brother said. “And see? Nothing bad.” Mario felt Luigi petting over his back, soothing him again. “Maybe your “danger sense” really is overreacting this time. Maybe you really need some vacation to re-calibrate it. I mean, a dropped phone really is not an emergency, right?”

Mario nodded slowly. Maybe that was it. Maybe he really really just needed a vacation and some relaxation and maybe a big mental safe he could shove everything bad in and close the door and never open it again. Yeah, that sounded perfect.

The next day were... really just that: relaxation. Luigi organized a small tour through the Bean Bean Kingdom for them, so they could visit all the famous tourist-spots and some more tugged away and private spots the prince had shown him during some of their “private tours”. Mario didn't ask but he was happy his brother had fun.

Anyway, things were great actually. They had fun, doing puzzles, some sports, ate great food and some days just lay around and relax. It was great! Also honestly one of the few vacations Mario could remember that DIDN'T end in some kind of adventure.

Maybe it was because Luigi choose mostly remote spots with barely anybody else there beside the two of them to sleep. Most of the places they stayed in didn't even have a TV! Still, Mario had a great time. There were calls with Peach sometimes, Junior kept him up to date on the whole phone situation and they both assured him that he would be able to talk to Bowser soon too.

“So... Bro, you ready for home?” Luigi asked as they laid down during the night, this time opting for camping. The stars above them were shining bright and brilliant and the sight of the moon had made Mario smile a bit earlier.

  
“I think so.” he answered, humming softly. “This was really nice. I feel much better.”

“Heh, everything for you bro.” Luigi grinned.

And that was that. They came back, barely a week after they left. And when Mario got out of the plane, there were Peach and Junior and behind them Bowser, waving for him and Mario couldn't help but jump at them, the horrible, horrible feeling he had felt just a few days before now fully gone and banished. Everything was alright.

(He might have spun Bowser around in joy. Luigi was still harping on his “ridiculous strength like what the heck bro!” It amused Mario immensely.)

**Onmake:**

**You so own me an explanation now. And a cake.**

**I know and I am sorry I had to drop all of this into your lap.**

**Nah, it was nice spending time with my bro, it's alright. But yeah. Mario was super freaked. What happened?**

**Very short version: Bowser got himself mind-controlled. Junior played with some magic he shouldn't have and it turned out it didn't really mix with the energy of a pissed off Bowser.**

**Oh. So. Yeah. Good thing Mario wasn't involved in that mess.**

**I got it handled. Thanks for getting him away from this. Bowser and I will talk to him later tonight but he really really didn't need any of that stress while it happened. It was easy enough to handle in the end and Mario really didn't need to be involved this time.**

**You know, sometimes you are scary, Princess.**

**You better never forget that, plumber boy.**


End file.
